Pocky Game (kinda)
by CryingRain22
Summary: Lets just say its about a con and Pockys sooo yeah enjoy people Jet/OC, Albert/OC M rated Just to be safe


**HEEY I'm back and have more to write!**

**Rated M (Just to be safe)**

**Jet: *looks at the title* Pocky game?**

**Me: *smiles* Yes it has the game in it**

**Jet: But we're at a con why name the story that?**

**Me: *shrugs* I couldn't come up with another title**

**Jet: But-**

**Me: Just enjoy the story Jet or next story will be with you and Albert has a couple and you are so gonna be the uke!**

**Jet:….I'll be good**

**Me: *nods* good! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cybrog 009 only my oc **

**Enjoy everyone!**

**-(Line Here)- **

"I can't believe Sami and Albert run off!" I yelled pushing threw the crowd holding Jet's hand.

"Baby girl, calm down their probably in their hotel room making out or somewhere else."

I stopped, blushing; today Bre, Sami and I had gone to an Anime con dragging our boyfriends with us. Looking down at my outfit Bre and Sami ganged up on my and forced me to wear a goth loli dress, it was black, red and hung off my shoulders with a matching choker, gloves and stockings it also had a lot of bows and lace; Sami was wearing a green one but different style/design same with Bre but hers is purple.

I felt Jet's eyes running up my body from my legs; I looked around trying to find something when I did, I ran up to it.

Throwing up my arms I yelled, "Yay! Pockys!"

The salesman threw up his arms to, "And it's on sale, hint hint!"

"Preaching to the choir, sir!" I held out my bag, "Fill'er up!"

After getting my pockys and paying the man we started back to our groups table in the artist ally, feeling Jet put his arm around my waist, I looked at him.

"Why so many pockys?"

Smiling I said, "Pocky game." His eyes had a gleam in them

"You'll never win."

"We'll see Jet Link we'll see."

(Back at the table)

When we finally got to our table we saw Bre drawing,

"Hi Bre so how's the sells going while we were gone?" I said walking up to the table and sat down.

She smiled, "Great! We've sold 5 mangas, 3 prints and 2 bookmarks."

"That is awe-"

"OW!" we looked over to Jet,

"Are you okay Jet?" I asked, he was holding his knee and a lovely stream of cuss words was said quietly under his breath.

"Yeah baby girl I'm fine…just hit my knee on the table pretty hard." He hopped over to the seat next to mine and sat down,

"You were staring at her legs again weren't you?" Bre said smiling like the cat from Alice. Looking at Jet, his face was very red.

"I have know idea what you're talking about."

Before Bre could answer I said, "Bre why don't you go to the dealers room and find a cosplayer to bug?"

"Yay! Break time!" then she was gone leaving a dust cloud behind.

After that the rest of the day was hazy a nice kind of haze.

(Early Dinner 4:30 at Taco Casa)

We finally decided to pack up for the day when Sami and Albert back, so here we are now at Taco Casa munching on dinner.

Jet and I were sitting by each other across from Sami, Albert and Bre.

Sami was in the middle of them, they were talking about something but I wasn't listening why? Because Jet's hand was on my thigh and going upwards.

Sami must have notice because she took a tomato from Bre's plate, throwing it at him saying, "Hands off she mine!"

Jet glared at her, "NO She mine!"

"In your dreams!" shit people are starting to stare. I looked to Albert silently pleading with him to stop them, he nodded, putting his burrito down he grabbed Sami by her arm and pulling her back down in the seat.

"That's enough Sami Kirt is Jet's girlfriend, not yours, so stop throwing food at him." Sami puffed up her cheeks at Albert but continued to eat and stop this subject.

(Later)

"That was good, I'm so stuffed!" Bre said as we walked out of Taco Casa,

"All you had was a salad with no meat!" Jet said,

"So? It saves animals."

"Guys, I heard there's movies playing in the screening room wanna watch?" Sami asked, holding on to Albert.

"What's the movie?" I asked

"It's called Akria or something heard people say its good."

"Sure sounds good to me." Albert said then looked at us, "Bre, Kirt, and Jet?"

"Sure!" Bre jumped up and down.

"I'm in." Jet shrugged then looked at me,

"Ummmm…. Actually Jet can you and I go back to the hotel room?" I grabbed his hand my face wouldn't stop burning.

He smiled, "Of course Baby girl." He turned to the others, "Yo guys Baby girl and I are going bad to the hotel room see ya later."

"If you're sure." Then Bre smiled, "use protection!" our faces turned redder.

"GO TO HELL BRE!" I tried to jump her but Jet grabbed me and let her get away!

"Damn you Jet Link! Let me go!"

"Nope come on back to the hotel." Then he threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the hotel.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

-(this is a Line)-

Rain: *Looks at Jet* sooooo hows chapter one?

Jet: meh could have been longer

Rain: grrrrrrrrrr…

Jet: OO but over all its nice

Albert: heh scared of an 18 year old girl

Rain: *hugs him* Yaaay! *lets go*

Jet: so what's gonna happen in the next chapter?

Rain: You'll have to wait Mr!

Jet: Bu-

Rain: AHHH! NO you must wait like everyone else!

Jet: *crosses arms acting like a child* Fine!

Rain: Good now till next time IM OUT!


End file.
